


Tears

by StarRoseColors



Category: LEGO Monkie Kid, Xi You Ji | Journey to the West - Wu Cheng'en
Genre: Crying, Fluff, M/M, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:00:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28055775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarRoseColors/pseuds/StarRoseColors
Summary: Prompt: Kissing tears from the other’s face.Tripitaka cries when they meet again.
Relationships: Sūn Wùkōng | Monkey King/Táng Sānzàng | Tripitaka
Comments: 1
Kudos: 30





	Tears

Tripitaka cried when they met again. He had cried a lot on their journey but Wukong got the sense that this was different. “Hey,” he tried gently. “Please don’t cry?”

“I can- I can’t. I can’t believe you’re actually here, everyone saw the staff after the Demon Bull King was sealed away and and and…” His old master burst into more sobs, grinning despite the fact tears were streaming down his cheeks.

Their two students were watching. Despite that, Wukong gave in to his urge and kissed the tears away. Back during their journey, affection like this would’ve made the monk flustered. Instead, his smile was bigger. “I heard you punched Erlang Shen in the face?” he said when he was done.

“I didn’t punch him, I threw a shoe at him. He deserved it and I’ll do it again.”

Tripitaka’s new student had walked up and blanched when he said this. “Master, _no_.”

“Master, _yes_."

**Author's Note:**

> I take prompts over at starrosefics on Tumblr.


End file.
